Death
by the1eyedtree
Summary: Vincent and Cloud are sent on a secret mission and everything goes to hell!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7, in fact the only Final Fantasy 7 thing I own is the movie, I don't even have a Playstation!

Death

Vincent Valentine sat next to Cloud Strife at Tifa's bar. They were discussing something very important when Vincent had a strange feeling that someone was about to call him. Then, both Vincent's and Cloud's phones started to ring at the exact same time. They answered.

"Yo, boys!"

"Yuffie!?" said the two very confused men.

"I finally figured out how to use my three-way-calling feature on my phone!" said a very proud Yuffie.

Vincent gave Cloud a look that said something like "She has had that phone for three years, is she really that much of an idiot?" Cloud started crack up.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Yuffie.

"No reason," Cloud said.

"Oh, well anyways, I have a mission for you two!"

"What sort of mission?" questioned Vincent.

"A top secret one. I need you to come down to Kalm so that I can fill you in,"

"click!" the line went dead.

"Hey! You can't hang up on me!" Yuffie screamed.

"He does have the right, his phone," said Cloud who had his finger on the end button. Yuffie started to growl.

"Tell him he needs to call me back!" she yelled. Vincent motioned for Cloud to give him the phone.

"Yuffie, shut up." The line went dead again.

"Oh! I hate it when he does that!" she said as she dialed the numbers.

"What?" said a slightly pissed Cloud.

"You two. Kalm. NOW!" she hung up. Cloud pocketed his phone and sighed. He looked at Vincent whose attention was on the strange materia that he had brought to show Cloud.

"So what does that do again?" Cloud asked.

"It's an explosive water materia," answered Vincent.

"Hm. We should go," he said. Vincent didn't say anything, he just stood up, and sauntered out the bar. Cloud stood there for a second, wondering what sort of mission would require both of them. He shrugged to himself.

…

As soon as they got there Yuffie escorted them to a small room. Reeve came in and sat down.

"It's good to see both of you again," he said with a smile. "We don't have much time, so I'm going to try to explain things quickly. Someone is trying to take over our facilities, we don't know who they are, but we need to eliminate them. We need you two to go to their base and destroy them."

...

As they walked Vincent and Cloud noticed that the building that they were walking towards was very silent. They walked through what seemed to be the front entrance. They were slightly surprised at the fact that there weren't any traps. Or so they thought. When they reached the main hallway, the left wall shot spikes at them. Vincent tried to shoot them down but almost got hit in the process, and Cloud managed to cut one in half. Before they could recover the floor cracked.

When the dust finally cleared, Vincent saw that a 30 foot gash was separating him from Cloud.

"Cloud."

"I'm all right! Where are you?" asked Cloud.

"Directly in front of you," answered Vincent.

"Just go on I'll find a way over as soon as I can!" Cloud was certain that Vincent would be able to finish the mission before Cloud could get to the other side.

"Be careful," Vincent said as he headed down the hallway.

Vincent came across a closed door. With his hand on Cerberus, he opened it. The room was very dark. He walked to the middle of the room. He then felt a sudden tingling sensation throughout his whole body, he couldn't move.

"Well, well. It seems that someone has come to me," said a strange voice. Then the whole room was filled with light, and Vincent saw a man standing in front of him. "What have we here? The great Vincent Valentine!" he said with a smirk. "Oh how I've dreamed of getting the pleasure of torturing the instant healer!"

Instant healer? What was this guy talking about? Then Vincent remembered all of those times when he escaped death. Chaos always kept him alive. But why was the man so happy to have him there, he wouldn't be able to kill him. Then Vincent realized that the man said torture not kill.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!! You will not escape this!" said the man as he pulled out a sword. Vincent tried to dodge it, but he still couldn't move. Vincent looked down at the silver blade jutting out of his chest. The man pulled his sword out of Vincent and jumped away.

Vincent then heard a sizzling sound. A very small bomb then blew up around him. Vincent heard a couple of gunshots. The first one hit his right arm, the second hit his left leg, and the third hit him in the forehead. There was another explosion, Vincent was surrounded by flames. The man appeared in front of Vincent, he put his hand on Vincent's head. Memories started to flow through his mind, memories of Hojo, and Lucretcia. All his nightmares. Then there were new horrors in his mind. The darkness was creeping in. Then the man pulled his hand off Vincent and punched him in the face.

"Let him off for a little while Sis," said the man as a little girl stepped out of the shadows and released her spell that had been holding Vincent down. Vincent fell to the floor, he couldn't breathe, all he wanted was for Chaos to come so that he could at least defend himself. Then the man picked Vincent up by his neck. It hurt so much.

Cloud finally managed to get to the other side of the gash. He had heard an explosion so he wanted find Vincent, fast. He found that there was only one door, so he went through it, or rather, he charged through it. All that he saw was a man and a red, limp, thing.

It wasn't too long before Cloud figured out that the thing was Vincent. In a surge of angry energy, Cloud charged at the man with his sword.

"Ughn," was what Vincent really wanted to say as Cloud's sword was thrust through him. Cloud's brain didn't respond. What just happened? Cloud felt a warm liquidy substance on his cheek. Before either of them could do anything, the man pulled Vincent off of Cloud's sword, and threw him to the ground. Cloud's sword clattered to the ground, did he really just stab his friend, in the heart? He felt a strange tingling sensation all through out his body, he couldn't move. The man put his hand on Cloud's head. Darkness surrounded Cloud and he was thrust into a deep troubled sleep.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait!

Disclamer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII, I do own the bad guy and his sister though!

Fire….Burning….Pain….

This was all that Vincent could feel.

Darkness…

was all that he could see.

After what seemed like an eternity, he managed to open his eyes. He could tell that his wounds had healed. He was on some sort of platform that was shoved into the very back of a narrow room. The walls looked like fogged up glass, but Vincent couldn't see anything past them. At the same instant that Vincent looked to his left, he sat up. Cloud was sitting against the wall, and staring across the room, his eyes were open, but it was like he couldn't see anything. He was in some sort of shock. Vincent surprised at the lack of pain that he felt, ran over to Cloud and knelt by his side.

"Cloud?" Vincent said quietly. Cloud slowly turned his head towards Vincent. It was as if he didn't recognize the crimson eyed man. The door on the other side of the room swooshed open.

"Well, well. I see we've recovered nicely!" the man's voice sent a chilling sensation through out his body. But before he could react, the chilling sensation was replaced by a tingling one. Vincent couldn't move..again.

"I've had my turn with you, so I'll just take the blond. Sis, you can have your fun with Valentine," the man smiled at his sister behind him.

"With pleasure," she said as her brother grabbed Cloud's arm and practically dragged him out of the room. Vincent's attention was drawn to the staff in the girl's hands.

"Shall we," she said while turning to the door. Vincent was suddenly being forced to move, it was the staff…the girl was controlling him! He was dangerously low on energy. He suddenly felt the familiar pang of terror in his chest. Chaos. Vincent could feel himself transforming into the demon.

"Chaos, save….Cloud," was Vincent's last thought before passing out. Chaos had no idea what was going on. There was a little girl that was trying to take control of him. He growled at this.

"Hey, no growling!" the girl said as she turned around, but she screamed and started to back away from him. Chaos was offended by this so he took a step toward her. Apparently she was really fragile because she was dead within 2 milliseconds. Chaos frowned at this. Then he remembered about his host, and his wish.

But who was this Cloud guy? He sensed someone's presence, but they were far away n the building. He proceeded to go through the hallways, really fast.

. . and a ½

He came across an odd looking closed door. He walked through it – wood went everywhere. He looked at the space in front of him. It was very dark. He noticed not the fact that Cloud was tied to it, but the fact that there was a pole in the center of the room. In fact, the demon's actual thought was this:

"What the hell is a F****ing pole doing in the room?!!!!"

Of course it couldn't be there for support or anything like that! But these thoughts were cast aside when a man came out of the shadows.

"What have we here?" he said. Chaos cocked his head to one side. He wasn't going to let this one die as quickly as the last. He leapt forward and caught the man, and kind-of ripped apart and dissolved all of his pieces. Chaos was satisfied.

"C-Chaos?" He turned – ready to fight – but he actually recognized this one. Cloud. Chaos again cocked his head to one side, closed his eyes, and "smiled". This was his version of cute.

"Heh-heh. Thanks for, uh, saving us," Cloud said with his version of a "smile". Chaos cut the ropes that bound him and returned to Vincent's form. Cloud helped Vincent regain his balance and the two noticed a light coming from an open doorway. They went through it. Vincent couldn't help but actually smile at the sight of Cid's airship landing, and the sight of Tifa and Yuffie running at them. They were given medicine for their wounds, apologies from Reeve, and finally the pleasure of natural sleep. However, Vincent dreamed. He dreamed of torture. The fire, the burning, his face. Then when he finally awoke, Vincent heard the horrible man's laugh.


End file.
